


Kintsukuroi - Búsqueda

by Aryanrete



Series: Kintsukuroi [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Complicated Relationships, Conflict, Confusion, Dimension Travel, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Kid Hatake Kakashi, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Loneliness, Loss, On Hiatus, Past Version(s), People Change People, Platonic Relationships, Teacher-Student Relationship, Time Shenanigans, Time Travel, Trust Issues
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryanrete/pseuds/Aryanrete
Summary: Minato y Kakashi despertaron en un tiempo equivocado. Y entonces...[Imagino que te enfurecería la idea que esté considerando quedarme aquí sin hacer otra cosa que aceptar la palabra "imposible". Creo que te decepcionaría que todos mis intentos hayan sido infructuosos y todas las ideas me hayan llevado a callejones sin salida. Siento que ahora, lo que estoy pensando ahora, haría que odiaras toda la fe que tienes en mí.No puedo culparte por ello.]
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Hatake Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi & Namikaze Minato, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina
Series: Kintsukuroi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595629
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Kintsukuroi - Búsqueda

> _Kushina,_
> 
> _No estoy seguro de por qué estoy escribiéndote. Quiero decir... sé por qué lo hago pero no tiene realmente sentido que lo haga. No puedo enviarte esta carta porque no tengo medios para saber que llegaría a tus manos y el tratar de enviar una carta al pasado es aún menos atractivo de lo que parece a simple vista, de lo que realmente es. La información podría caer en manos equivocadas. Podría, desde luego, no llegarte nunca a ti y dejarme a mí con la incertidumbre que eso significa. Tampoco estoy seguro si sería suficiente para ti, si serviría de consuelo. Si verdaderamente podría confortarte. Quizá ayudaría a calmar tu ansiedad, el saber sobre los que pasó, pero no estoy seguro dadas las circunstancias en las que me encuentro. Puede que lo sientas como una excusa; siempre me has dicho que yo podía hacer lo que quisiera. Que por eso era tu favorito. Cuando estabas a mi lado, sin duda me creía capaz de cualquier cosa. A veces, si pienso en ti, todavía siento que puedo hacerlo._
> 
> _Imagino que te enfurecería la idea que esté considerando quedarme aquí sin hacer otra cosa que aceptar la palabra "imposible". Creo que te decepcionaría que todos mis intentos hayan sido infructuosos y todas las ideas me hayan llevado a callejones sin salida. Siento que ahora, lo que estoy pensando ahora, haría que odiaras toda la fe que tienes en mí._
> 
> _No puedo culparte por ello._
> 
> _Tal vez si estuvieras conmigo en este lugar sería diferente. Tal vez estas últimas tres semanas no se hubiesen sentido eternas. Tal vez nada de esto hubiese sucedido. Nunca lo sabremos._
> 
> _No estás aquí. No importa cuánto lo desee. Estoy aquí y tú no._
> 
> _Y no estoy seguro si está bien desear que estuvieses aquí. Si es justo. Estaríamos juntos, sí. Pero habrías perdido todo lo demás. Y ya perdiste todo, una vez. Y no... No podría aceptar eso._
> 
> _No quisiera ser tan egoísta. Sé que lo soy._
> 
> _Es suficientemente duro que Kakashi, que también sabe lo que significa la pérdida, esté aquí. Y por mi causa. Por mis sellos. Porque no pude protegerlo. Porque no cumplí el rol que tengo para con él._
> 
> _¿Cómo podría ser Hokage de mi Aldea si no dejo de poner en riesgo a mi único estudiante, a alguien que confía en mí tan ciegamente y con tanta convicción? La respuesta es que no podría. No sería uno bueno. No sería lo que la Aldea necesita._
> 
> _Kakashi necesita lo mejor de mí y te prometo, Kushina, que no le daré otra cosa. Por ti, lo prometo. Por nuestra historia._
> 
> _Quizá esta sea una prueba de humildad._
> 
> _Jiraiya-sensei solía decirme que la vida está llena de pruebas así. Que él creía que yo podía con todas. Él... él siempre vio mucho más en mí. Más de lo que soy. Me gustaría, aunque ahora sea imposible, mostrar que mi maestro no estaba equivocado. Debo, al menos, mostrármelo a mí mismo._
> 
> _Tengo que dejar a Namikaze Minato atrás._
> 
> _Es una de las razones por las que me decidí a escribir esto. No puedo vivir con la cabeza en el pasado._
> 
> _¿Sabes? Nunca creí que nuestra historia quedaría... truncada. Incluso cuando era niño y apenas tenía la esperanza que fuésemos amigos, imaginaba que serías parte de mi vida. Nunca dudé. Siempre te he admirado, estoy seguro que lo sabes. Desde lejos, la mayoría del tiempo. Aún no estoy seguro si las cosas hubiesen cambiado de no ser por tu confesión. Supongo que es mi forma de darte la razón. Tengo mis puntos ciegos. Tú siempre me ayudaste a ver más allá de ellos. Quiero creer que te ayudé al menos un tercio de lo que me ayudaste tú a mí._
> 
> _Kushina, más que otra cosa, quiero decirte que te quiero. Estoy muy agradecido contigo. Quisiera poder... quisiera que, al menos, pudieras saber eso. Mucho de lo que soy ahora te lo debo. Siempre, siempre recordaré eso. Espero que también lo hagas._
> 
> _No puedo decirte adiós en persona, no tengo siquiera la posibilidad de una conversación con la Kushina que vivió en este tiempo, tan falsa como podría ser, pero la última vez que nos vimos fue irónicamente una despedida. Fue cuando fuiste a despedirme antes de mi misión a Roran. Supongo que ese será el último recuerdo que tendremos el uno del otro._
> 
> _Debería estar agradecido, es muchísimo más de lo que muchos tienen. Pero se siente demasiado poco. Me preocupa que corras la misma suerte que la Kushina que vivió aquí, siendo completamente honesto, pero no quiero sellarte ese destino._
> 
> _Kushina, estarás bien._
> 
> _Debo creer en ello._
> 
> _Siempre has sido mucho más fuerte que yo y creo en ti. Estoy seguro que vivirás plenamente y que lograrás todo lo que te propongas. Vive la vida que mereces. Disfruta todo lo que hagas._
> 
> _Aún no sé qué haremos en este tiempo, pero ten por seguro que sobreviviremos. Lucharé cualquier obstáculo que se atraviese en mi camino, si es necesario. Porque eso significa ser un shinobi. No voy a caer fácilmente. Y no dejaré que Kakashi lo haga, tampoco. Espero que sepas eso, que eso sí sea un consuelo. Y haremos lo mejor que podamos con esto que la vida nos dio._
> 
> _Te lo juro._
> 
> _Te imaginaré siempre como la chica pelirroja que llegó a un salón de clases lleno de desconocidos y gritó un desafío. La joven de hermoso cabello rojo que me guió una noche de luna. La mujer de mi vida._
> 
> _Por siempre tuyo,_
> 
> _Minato._

—¿Sensei? —La voz de Kakashi, inusual en la timidez que emitía, alejó a Minato de sus pensamientos. Su joven alumno estaba inmóvil debajo de la puerta de su habitación con una expresión incierta.

Si bien no habían discutido todas las posibilidades que estaban frente a ellos, Sandaime les había pedido que se mantuviesen alejados del pueblo durante el resto del mes. Octubre era, al aparecer, un mes bastante ocupado para aparecerse en la Nueva Konoha —Minato aún no estaba seguro cómo referirse a la Aldea de la Hoja en la que estaban, honestamente— y ellos también necesitaban el tiempo y el espacio para hacer el duelo. De algún modo, se trataba de un duelo. No podían llorar por las pérdidas de la gente porque ellos, sus amigos y conocidos, la gente que era parte de sus vidas aún estaban... vivos. En su tiempo. En otra historia. Las muertes que habían descubierto, con un par de claras excepciones, eran otras personas con los mismos nombres.

Era... extraño.

El primer día Minato lo pasó creyendo que se despertaría de un sueño pero cada día que pasaba toda la información se asentaba con firmeza sobre sus hombros, sobre sus huesos y dejaba a la vista lo que era su nueva realidad.

Minato esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Buenos días, Kakashi —saludó—. No te quedes allí. Puedes pasar.

Kakashi lo estudió fijamente con una mirada que traicionaba sus años. Parecía curiosamente inquieto. Adulto.

Se preguntaba, vagamente, cómo reaccionaría Kakashi si Minato le ordenara relajarse un poco.

—No quiero molestar —vaciló—. Parecías... ocupado.

Minato parpadeó hacia la carta que había escrito. Los garabatos parecían fulminarlo desde el papel, palabras oscuras contra un fondo claro. No tenía sentido conservar una misiva sin destinatario ni palabras que no llegarían a ningún lugar.

El fuego borraría pronto su existencia.

—Estaba despidiéndome —admitió, un poco avergonzado ante la idea—. No es nada. No me molestas.

Kakashi hizo una pausa, pero atravesó el umbral sin más dilatación. Minato quería preguntarle si estaba bien durmiendo en la casa, si sentía cómodo. Ese pequeño lugar era diferente de la casa en la que solía vivir, después de todo. Era pequeña, carente de lujos y con una pobre ubicación. Si bien Kakashi no era pertenecía a uno de los grandes clanes de _Konohagakure_ , era parte de una familia antigua de la aldea y el único heredero en su línea de sangre. Minato era el hijo de una artesana y un comerciante, jamás había tenido que preocuparse por la idea de un clan ni las ocupaciones que arrastraba ese título.

Sandaime les había concedido el velado permiso de quedarse en Konoha —la nueva Konoha— y les había dado parte de las ganancias de las misiones en las que habían trabajado, no ellos pero el otro Minato y el otro Kakashi, para cubrir sus necesidades básicas...

Pero no duraría para siempre. No era suyo, para conservar.

Minato necesitaba trabajar, ocuparse de cosas para no anclarse en ideas, y Kakashi tenía toda la vida libre.

 _Podría ser cualquier cosa_. Cualquier persona.

Ambos, podrían.

Minato necesitaba pensar en ello con la mente fría.

Kakashi permaneció mirando el papel con una solemnidad que dolía ver. No dudaba que él sabía exactamente lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. Minato nunca supo si Sakumo dejó una carta final, una despedida, pero no se atrevía a preguntar.

No aún, de todos modos.

Kakashi no estaba preparado para hablar de su padre todavía. No estaba seguro, siquiera, si le había hablado a alguien más que a él al respecto. Incluso entonces, cuando se sinceró sobre aquellas memorias crudas, las palabras de Kakashi habían sonado huecas y sus ojos, distantes. Minato no podía estar seguro si lo recordaba todo.

Esperaba que no.

—La extrañaré —confesó Kakashi, su voz un hilo fino contra el silencio.

Minato tragó saliva. —Quizá no debamos hablar de ellos como si...

_«... Como si estuviesen muertos»._

Excepto que, para todos los fines y propósitos, era como si lo estuviesen.

Jamás volverían a ver a la gente que había quedado atrás. Tuvo que hacer la paz con ese pensamiento. Tenía que. Lo haría todas las veces que fuese necesario.

Ellos no estaban muertos, tampoco.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Minato. No tenía sentido ahondar en ese tema.

—Sandaime—sama no dijo cuándo podíamos volver a verlo, ¿verdad?

Alzó los hombros. Dejó que sus ojos vagasen por la sala, nadando en lejanía. —Es el Hokage. Tiene muchas cosas que hacer. Prometió que noviembre sería más sereno. Iremos a verlo apenas comience el mes.

La mirada de Kakashi estaba llena de frustración. —Quiero hacer algo más que entrenar aquí, Sensei.

Minato había tomado los días con calma, contemplando las posibilidades abiertas y las ideas cerradas. Despidiéndose de la vida que conocía. A cuentagotas. Kakashi, en cambio, no se había permitido detenerse más que unos pocos momentos. Como si las cosas no hubiesen dado un giro repentino y avasallante. Si no estaba practicando el Rasengan, estaba leyendo algunos pergaminos o entrenando en el exterior. A veces Minato lo convencía para jugar shogi y otras trataba de distraerlo hablándole de algunos jutsus que tenía en mente. Más veces de las que no, Kakashi sumergía la cabeza en el libro de Jiraiya que Minato había llevado —lo llevaba consigo desde que su maestro le había regalado el ejemplar— y se quedaba hundido entre las páginas. No tenía duda que ya lo había leído completo.

—Después de unos días se vuelve tedioso, ¿verdad? —Minato sonrió por un momento, antes de ponerse serio. Algo le dijo que su estudiante no apreciaría la ligereza en su tono—. ¿Tienes algo en mente?

Kakashi vaciló por un momento.

Eran raras las ocasiones en las que no aparecía completamente seguro de sí mismo y, en general, era porque quería discutir sobre algo que le resultaba incómodo. Minato trataba de convencerse que eso era mejor que la rotunda negativa a hablar que Kakashi solía tener en el pasado. De cualquier forma, lo entristecía un poco. Su madre, Maaya, terca como era, siempre había hecho un punto en escucharlo y su padre había sido también había sido un respetuoso oyente. Minato se sentía cómodo, en general. Seguro en su propia piel. A él no le sabia extraño que la gente lo escuchara.

Su sonrisa se suavizó.

—Si hay algo que quieres hablar con Sandaime-

Kakashi suspiró. —¿No podemos pedirle que nos asigne una misión?

Minato levantó una ceja. No era exactamente lo que esperaba, pero no se molestó en la cuestión abrupta; Kakashi rara vez actuaba como él esperaba.

—No creo que podamos hacer misiones para Konoha. Somos…

Eran rostros _conocidos._

Más que eso.

El rostro de Minato estaba tallado en piedra y Kakashi, el Kakashi del presente, era un ninja de élite activo. Las posibilidades de que encontraran a gente que los descubrieran eran bastante grandes y, la verdad, Minato no sabía nada de esta nueva Konoha. Era su aldea, en esencia. Posiblemente. Probablemente. Sin embargo, todas las personas que vivían allí eran desconocidos. Incluso Sarutobi Hiruzen lo era. Su maestro, si era que Jiraiya había dejado atrás sus días de trotamundos, era un otro alterno. ¿Podía confiar en ellos solo porque eran reflejos de personas que conoció? 

—Podríamos usar las máscaras —dijo Kakashi. Su voz subió unos decibeles, pero sus hombros estaban rígidos, tensos—. Podríamos... ser... otras personas.

Minato arrugó las cejas. Había pensado en ello pero no creyó que Kakashi también lo haría.

No le sorprendía estar equivocado. Con Kakashi era ocurrencia común.

—Nosotros somos leales a Konoha y el deber de un ninja es siempre priorizad su Aldea, ¿cierto? Si no podemos servir con estos nombres que tenemos ahora tal vez deberíamos usar otros. No podemos seguir aquí... Esperando. Sensei... Me gustaría-

—Lo sé —concedió. Kakashi tenía más dificultades para lidiar con la inactividad que Kushina a veces. La necesidad constante de sentirse útil lo empujaba a los límites—. Es un cambio de ritmo... Estábamos haciendo misiones muy seguidas en casa.

Kakashi se relajó ligeramente. Le gustaba saberse escuchado, entendido. Minato había aprendido eso a la fuerza, testeando las aguas. 

Kakashi, aunque se cubría la boca, siempre quería tener voz.

—Sí.

Quizá podían hablar de algunas cosas de las que le incomodaba a su alumno. Ayudaría, además. A pasar el tiempo. A llenar sus cabezas. 

—Nuevas identidades, es tu sugerencia.

Kakashi inclinó la cabeza un poco. 

— _Hai._

—Bueno... —dijo. A Minato siempre le había atraído el poder ejercido por los nombres. Quizá, era debido a su historia. «Namikaze», el nombre familiar, era un apellido de poca monta en la Aldea de la Hoja, una nota diminuta entre los Uchiha y los Hyūga. Y, a pesar de ello, era el apellido que esbozaba con orgullo, el que había hinchado su pecho cuando lo llamaban para resaltarlo entre los grandes. No tenía idea si podría dejarlo atrás del todo—. ¿En qué nombres pensaste?

—No he pensado muchos —se atajó Kakashi, un poco avergonzado. Era una mentira, posiblemente, porque Kakashi siempre había tenido una mente afilada e imaginaba que sería un excelso estratega con el tiempo.

Minato ladeó la cabeza. —¿Hay alguno en particular que quieras compartir?

—... _Tal vez._

Decidió que actuaría como si la respuesta hubiese sido afirmativa. Imaginaba que había más de una opción pensada. —¿Cuál?

Kakashi se arrodilló frente a él con aire ceremonioso y le tendió un pergamino. Había varios nombres en la lista pero la mayoría parecía que habían sido descartados —Minato sintió una punzada de pena al reconocer el esbozo del nombre de Sakumo tachado con una vehemencia que los demás trazos carecían— y solamente un par de ellos habían logrado escapar del implacable juez. Reconoció un par de palabras en la escritura, significantes desenlazados. El más repetido era «protección» y había sido tachado en su primer bosquejo pero no había desaparecido del todo.

—¿Cuál sería para mí? —preguntó, curioso. Y un tanto desconcertado. 

—Son para que usted elija —contestó Kakashi, de inmediato. Alejó la cabeza, esquivando los ojos de Minato. Eso, más que cualquier otro gesto, era indicativo que algo importante se escondía detrás de las acciones de su alumno. La máscara, la que no podía ver, había regresado a su sitio. Hatake Kakashi se esforzaba en parecer un enigma—. Son posibilidades. Hay… infinitas, supongo.

Minato pestañeó, sorprendido. _“Ah”._ Una sonrisa tiró de la esquina de su boca pero se obligó a mantener la expresión mientras escaneaba el pergamino de nuevo. Protección. Seguridad. Alguien que vela por ti. Paternal. Kakashi lo asociaba con eso. A pesar de todo. Había vestigios de otras características, menos positivas, pero se perdían en el fondo.

Para Kakashi, Minato no era un total fracaso todavía.

—¿Infinitas, eh?

Kakashi se encogió de hombros. —En este mundo somos nadie. _Aún._


End file.
